


Baby Boy

by Malum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malum/pseuds/Malum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton couldn't figure out what was wrong with Calum he just knew Calum wasn't acting like himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Boy

“Come on Boys” Ashton called peeking his head around the corne into the bunk area. Michael and Luke were dressed and cuddleing in Michael’s bunk but Calum was sitting on the floor staring at his suitcase. Ashton didn’t understand what he was doing but he knew it needed to be changed fast. They were supposed to be off the bus but Calum was sitting on the floor clad in just his boxers. Ashton resisted the urge to sigh and sat down in front of Calum. “Why arn’t you dressed” Ashton asked and Calum shrugged his sholders. “Do you need help getting dressed” Ashton tried agian and Calum nodded. Quickly Ashton reached in and pulled out the first shirt he saw along with black jeans. “Now get dressed” he instructed and Calum stood up and pulled on the jeans. The shirt he attempted to put on but got caught in all the holes and Ashton quickly helped him with it. “Alight everyone off the bus” Ashton called herding eveyone to the front with Calum staying slightly behind him.   
“We are cows Ash” Luke giggled and Ashton smiled.   
“Are you sure Lukey. I mean how much food do we go through in a day?” Ashton asked with a small smile on his lips. He really did love being in this band, even if no one loved the music he still loved his brothers. Speaking of brothers he really did need to find out what was up with Calum, the usually energic bassest seemed really down and was hacing trouble doing simple things.   
“Luke you and Mkey stay together, they said this crowd is rougher than normal” Ashton spoke pointedly glaring at the youngest. He had a habit of getting seperated in the crowd because he wanted to sign things and not do what he was told.   
“Are you going to stay with me Ashy?” Calum asked his brown eyes wide with fear. It would have been adorable if not for the fact that Calum had paled significally and was shaking.   
“Of course Cal, when we go out your going to hold my hand the entire time alright. I don’t want you to get lost or scared” Ashton muttered grabbing on to the tanned boys hand.  
Imdeitely after Luke and Michael step out all Calum can hear is the roaring of the crowd. Tears start to fall and Ashton is quick to pull him into his chest. He doesn’t really know how to comfort Calum, all he knows is the poor boy is crying. “Cal, I need you to look at me alright” Ashton muttered while rubbing Calum’s back. Calum looks up but tears continued to fall down his face and Ashton frowns. He hates Calum is so upset. “I need to go outside for just a minuete alight? I promise I’ll be right back” Ashton whispers and presses a kiss to Calums head before slipping out the door. He faces the large crowd thats screaming with a scream of his own. “Listen up, I need you guys to calm down. I understand you happy but your scaring us so when I come back I don’t expect to hear screaming” Ashton yelled before slipping back into the bus. Calum was were he left him still with tears dripping down his face but Ashton knew he would be fine for now.”Come on babe, lets go” Ashton muttered pulling Calum underneath his arm before leaving the bus. The fans obeyed and they were able to make it inside the building despite how late they were.   
“Hi, its nice to meet you i’m Ashton and this is Calum” Ashton was quick to introduce them to the radio host. Luckily for them it was Elvis Duham and he knew the boys. Calum still stayed under Ashtons arm almost all the interview and Ashton knew Elvis was cusious. It w as rare to see any of the boys relaxed like that, even more so to have one of them being clingy.   
After the interview had ended Elvis waas quick to pull Ashton aside out of the room, away from Calum to talk. “Is Calum alright? Do you want me to not put the video for this interview up?” Elvis rambled off and Ashton thought for a moment.  
“I think today is just a bad day for him and sure you can put this up just if you have diffrent angles try to not show Calum the whole time” Ashton requested with a large smile on his face. He thought it was amazing that Elvis was willing to get in trouble with the radio show for Calum.   
As they went back into the room the smile was imedetly wiped off his face. Calum was sitting in the chair sobbing and hitting at Michael. He froze for a moment before stepping into action. He grabbed Calum’s wrist and restrained him as best as he could for the moment. He was just going to handle this like he handled Harry when he had threw a tantrum. Dragging him out into the hall he was quick to set Calum down in a corner where he continued to scream. Letting out a deep breathing and hopeing no one was around to see he flipped Calum over and landed a quick spanking to the butt. He counted to 3 before landing another one. Soon the wailng and sobbing stopped and Ashton flipped Calum back over. The younger boy curled up in Ashtons arms and Ashton just let him. He had just finished spankig him after all even though he was 18 Calum was acting like he needed it.   
“Do you think you can behave while I go back in there and get the boys” Ashton asked Calum and Calum nodded a small pout on his lips.   
Ashton quickly got the others and apologized to the radio crew for how stressful this had been. “Come on baby” Ashton sighed pulling Calum up and trailing behind the others. It continued that way until they got back on the bus in which Calum refused to leave Ashton alone. Sure it was slightly annoying to Ashton but he would toleate it for Calum. It continued like that almost all day until Calum made the mistake of calling Ashton dada. It was suprising to Ashton to the point where he got up and left even thouhgh it caused another tantrum. He calmed Calum down and put the other boy into his bunk to rest even though he knew Calum probely wouldn’t sleep.   
Ashton made the decsion to try and figure out how to help Calum. Obviously the boy was going through something and Ashton could only try to help. He searched everything he could think of until he found something called Age-Play. It said age-play was a act where someone acted a diffrent age than they were, all Ashton knew if it would help Calum he would do it.   
In the week that it took him to read everything he could find out about age-play Calum had about 4 accidents off stage and 5 on stage, forgot to eat everyday until someone reminded him and threw 3 tantrums.   
Finally they had a week off and Ashton had time to talk to Calum seperatly. They were staying in a hotel room and Calum was rooming with Ashton. “Calum, I need you to pay attention to me alright. This is really serious” Ashton muttered and Calum scooted closer to him. Ashton figured that would be as close as he was getting to words so he continued “recently I’ve noticed that your acting a little bit diffrent that normal and I want to try and help you. I think we should try age-play, its where I treat you like your my kid and you act like a baby. I’ll take care of you and the only thing you have to do is when were in public you have to act like your proper age. Does that sound alright” Ashton asked and Calum nodded a blush coveing his tan face.   
“Is there anything that you feel uncomfortable with” Ashton asked and Calum spoke up softly “I don’t want to have to eat baby food. I’d rather just drink milk if thats alright with you” he muttered and Ashton smiled pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
“Of course thats alright baby? Do you want to come to the store to get stuff with me or do you want to order it online?” Ashton asked and Calum blushed looking down.  
“Can we go to the store Dada, I want to look at it” Calum muttered blushing and Ashton wanted to coo. Poor Calum looked so sweet and innocent.   
“Sure baby we can do what ever you want. We just need to get you dressed” Ashton smiled standing up and pulling Calum up with him. He dressed Calum in a large hoodie and a pair of sweat pants before they left. They hired a taxi and Ashton already knew the address of where they needed to go because even if Calum had said no, Calum still needed to be babied to some extent just to make sure that he was okay.  
“Come on Babe” Ashton cooed getting out of the taxi and going into the store. It was barely noticable, hidden inbetween two large shops. The only reason Ashton knew was because he had already looked it up. They walked in the dark store and Calum was drawn to the large selection of onesies. They were all for someone his size but were printed as if for a small child. The one that caught his eye the most was a light blue color that simply said daddy’s little boy. He tugged on Ashton’s hand and pointed to it, hoping Ashton couldn’t see how red his cheeks were. A small smile graced Ashtons faced as he look at it, it was simple but still cute and he could easily imagine Calum weaing it.   
“It looks good baby” Ashton smiled grabbing what he assumed was Calum’s size and laying it over his arm. He wanted to have at least four diffrent ones just in case. He knew this would all be hard to hide from Luke and Michael but they would tell them in time. Just not now. “No pick out three more Cal” Ashton smiled and Calum picked out one with a hood and monkey ears on it, one that said daddys little player and a final one that had the minions from dispicable me on it. Next Ashton tried to think of all the things that he might need. He knew they needed diapers, bottles, blankets, a few stuffed animals, pacifiers, bibs and possibly a adult crib. Ashton already had baby powder and a few stuffed animals but he still wanted to get Calum at least two new ones.   
“Come on baby, you picked out the best part now lets go get the rest yeah” Ashton muttered pessing a kiss to Calum’s head. Calum nodded and followed pointing to things he liked but he didn’t say anything. They left the store with the onsies, a stuffed turtle and monkey, diapers, 4 diffrent bottles and tips, a blue and green striped blankets, a plain blue one, a plain black one, a plain cream one, 3 pacifies and 4 bibs. Ashton really wanted to get Calum the adult cib but at the same time he knew they had no where to put it. They were on tour most of the time and shared a bus with the crew.   
Upon enteing the room, Ashton put everything down and started to get out a onsie, nappy ,blanket and stuffed animal for Calum. He wanted to make sure his baby was as happy as possible.   
“Come on, do you want to lay on the bed while I change you” Ashton asked and Calum nodded a blushing covering his face. Ashton quickly changed him and put him into the monkey oneside and gave him his stuffed animal.   
“ Thanks dada” Calum muttered a small sweet smile on his lips. He looked truly happy and Ashton would do anything to keep that smile on his face.   
“Your welcome baby, lets cuddle yeah” Ashton smiled pressing a kiss to Calum’s head before pulling his baby onto the bed beside him.


End file.
